


Мальчишник: дубль два

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, Drinking, Drunken idiots, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fairly cracky, Gay Bar, Greg Lestrade is a Good Friend, Greg has had enough, Handsy Baker Street boys, Horndogs John and Sherlock, Humour, Johnlock - Freeform, Long-Suffering Greg Lestrade, M/M, POV Greg Lestrade, Poor Greg Lestrade, Pub Crawl, Sherlock Holmes and John Watson Being Idiots, Sherlock is a Brat, Silver Fox Greg Lestrade, Stag Nights & Bachelor Parties, engaged Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26911288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Пропустив первый мальчишник Джона, Грег пытается спланировать весёлый вечер для своих помолвленных друзей.Его тут же охватывает сожаление. Большое сожаление.
Relationships: Greg Lestrade & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes & Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 12





	Мальчишник: дубль два

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [stag night: take two](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26685967) by [simplyclockwork](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyclockwork/pseuds/simplyclockwork). 



Когда Грег предложил устроить совместный мальчишник после того, как Джон и Шерлок объявили о своей помолвке, он не мог предугадать, насколько сильно об этом пожалеет.

Джон с радостью согласился. Тот был спокоен, расслаблен и счастлив пойти туда, куда планировал Грег. Джон был воплощением добродушия. А вот Шерлок был настоящим кошмаром. Не то чтобы Грег этому удивился, но он думал, что это может быть одной из областей, где Шерлок Холмс мог бы ослабить свою невротическую потребность в контроле.

Но он ошибался. Он очень ошибался.

После тридцать четвёртого текстового сообщения и двадцать первого электронного письма, в которых _точно_ указывалось, какое пиво Джону нравилось, оптимальное освещение паба, необходимое для того, чтобы тот чувствовал себя достаточно комфортно и мог расслабиться, соотношение липкого пола приятного места для мальчишника по сравнению с заведением, которое было «просто слишком шумным», Грег решил, что с него хватит.

Оставив свои попытки строить планы на вечер, он бросил двух новоиспечённых женихов на заднее сиденье кэба, дал водителю адрес первого паба, и они уехали.

Первый паб был заполнен шумными, пьяными регбистами. Джон выглядел довольным, а вот Шерлок, оглядевшись и заметив взгляд, который задержался на его женихе, взял того под руку, чтобы вытащить обратно на улицу. Грег подумал, что демонстрация ревности была довольно милой, пока Шерлок не схватил лицо Джона своими большими руками и не начал целовать бывшего солдата до упаду.

Грег отвернулся, поморщившись, когда поцелуй вышел далеко за пределы быстрого поцелуя, и прочистил горло, когда Шерлок начал облизывать губы Джона и ощупывать его задницу.

− Ну, хорошо, − запротестовал Грег, отведя взгляд и энергично хлопнув в ладоши. − Этого более чем достаточно. А теперь, ради всего святого, Шерлок, убери руки с пряжки ремня Джона!

Наконец они отстранились друг от друга, и Шерлок, нагло глядя в глаза Грегу, пригладил свои кудри. У Джона, по крайней мере, хватило совести выглядеть смущённым, но выражение его лица сменилось сентиментальной улыбкой, когда он моргнул, глядя на Шерлока.

− Вы двое вызываете у меня изжогу, − простонал Грег. − Ладно, у нас на очереди второй паб.

Второй паб оказался вполне удовлетворительным, и Грег запихнул своих влюблённых приятелей в угловую кабинку.

− Сидите, − приказал он, пригвоздив их к месту тяжёлым взглядом. − Я оплачу первый раунд.

− Спасибо, приятель, − любезно произнёс Джон, придвигаясь к Шерлоку. Обняв жениха за плечи, детектив вопросительно взглянул на Грега и ничего не сказал.

Пробираясь к бару через переполненный паб, Грег пытался разглядеть Джона и Шерлока, но большая стена из запотевшего стекла закрывала ему обзор. Он ограничился тем, что постукивал пальцами по стойке, пока бармен наливал им пинты. В животе у Грега всё сжалось, когда он понял, что откусил гораздо больше, чем мог прожевать. По крайней мере, Грег начал понимать, почему Майкрофт наотрез отказался присутствовать на вечеринке. И скорее всего это было связано с нежеланием видеть, как младший брат любовно лапает своего будущего мужа, а не с его ледяным поведением.

Подозрения Грега подтвердились, когда он вернулся к столу и обнаружил язык Джона во рту стонавшего и мурлыкающего от удовольствия Шерлока. Каждый человек в непосредственной близости бросал на них неуютные взгляды.

− Боже, вы двое, − прошипел Грег, усаживаясь на своё место, − не могли бы вы _держать себя в руках?!_

Взгляд, который Шерлок метнул в него, когда они с Джоном отстранились друг от друга, мог бы поджечь самого Сатану.

− Ох, смотри, Джон. Папочка вернулся. − Шерлок слегка откинулся на спинку стула. Несмотря на насмешливые слова, он чуть не оказался почти на коленях у Джона. Грег облегчённо вздохнул.

− Да, спасибо за это, − отрезал Грег, ставя их кружки на стол. − Если бы мы могли делать это через _один напиток_ , это было бы фантастически.

− Извини, Грег, − сказал Джон, дружелюбно поднимая кружку в знак приветствия, прежде чем сделать большой глоток. Шерлок ухмыльнулся Грегу поверх кружки с пивом.

− Да, прости, _Гэвин_ , − промурлыкал тот, и его хищная ухмылка заставила Грега серьёзно подумать о том, чтобы его ударить.

Вместо этого он проворчал в своё пиво:

− Ты невыносим. Не знаю, как Джон тебя терпит.

Шерлок широко улыбнулся и сделал движение, словно снова хотел забраться к Джону на колени. Грег сильно пнул его под столом, и детектив затих с надутым взглядом.

 _«Господи, дай мне сил»_ , − подумал Грег, мрачно выпив половину пива за один присест.

Его молитва осталась без ответа. Им удалось закончить два раунда в первом пабе, прежде чем Джон стал слишком распускать руки, и Грег поспешил за ними в следующий.

Следующим, к его величайшему удивлению, оказался гей-бар. Грег ничего не имел против гей-баров, будучи относительно гибким в своей сексуальности. И даже если бы он идентифицировал себя как гетеро, у него _всё равно_ не было бы проблем с гей-барами.

Нет. У него были проблемы с _Шерлоком и Джоном в гей-баре_. Или, скорее, с тем, чтобы стать неожиданным и неохотным третьим колесом для Шерлока и Джона в гей-баре. Как детектив-криминалист, он знал Шерлока по работе с делами. Поэтому он понятия не имел, что Шерлок умеет танцевать или что ему нравится танцевать − по-видимому, совсем немного. И это было прекрасно. Совершенно нормально.

Что было _не очень хорошо_ , так это то, как Шерлок танцевал с _Джоном_ , в то время как Грег стоял _прямо рядом с ними_ , пытаясь привлечь внимание бармена.

Как только бёдра Шерлока начали двигаться, Грега охватило сложное предчувствие, и вскоре его страх подтвердился. Если бы тот просто покачивал бёдрами, всё было бы в порядке, но тот делал это напротив бедра Джона, и это не было тем, что стоило бы видеть. Грег вполне мог бы прожить всю свою чёртову жизнь без этого мысленного образа.

− Чёрт, − пробормотал он, хватая обоих мужчин за руки и подталкивая их к переполненной танцплощадке. − Просто идите туда. Чёрт возьми, идите туда и потанцуйте, пока я не принесу выпивку. − Он щёлкнул пальцами и поморщился, когда понял, что рука Шерлока уже глубоко засунута в задний карман брюк Джона. Он не видел, где была другая, и _действительно_ не хотел знать.

Грег повернулся к нему спиной, как только Джон и Шерлок бросились вниз по лестнице и исчезли в извивающейся на танцполе толпе.

− Скатертью дорога.

Потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы принести им напитки. Зал был полон, музыка громкая и тяжёлая, потные тела наполняли воздух влажностью. Чувствуя тепло, Грег снял куртку, благодарный за чёрную футболку под ней.

Бармен заметил его вскоре после этого, когда с лукавой улыбкой крадучись пробирался вдоль стойки.

− Что вам принести, Серебряный? − спросил тот, подмигнув и перегнувшись через стойку, чтобы перекричать музыку.

Грег моргнул, откашлялся и покраснел. Прошло уже много времени с тех пор, как кто-то проявлял к нему интерес после его развода, и бармен выглядел гораздо лучше, чем он ожидал от любого, кто мог бы ему подмигнуть. Тот был немного моложе, чем обычно, но было приятно, что его заметили.

− Э-э-э... три пива, − сказал он, понижая голос. − И три коктейля.

− Какие? − спросил бармен, наклонив голову в явно кокетливом жесте. Грег сглотнул, во рту внезапно пересохло.

− Какие вы порекомендуете, − выдавил он напряжённым голосом. Улыбка бармена стала шире, и он снова подмигнул.

− Звучит неплохо, Папочка. − Он повернулся к кранам, покачивая бёдрами и наливая пиво отработанными движениями. Грег попытался отвести взгляд, чтобы найти в баре знакомые тёмные кудри и широкие плечи. Но толпа превратилась в одно тёмное пятно, и он поймал себя на том, что краем глаза наблюдает за барменом.

Бармен повернулся, поставив на стол поднос с напитками, наклонился над стойкой, обнял Грега за шею и притянул к себе. 

− Ваши друзья сидят за столиком в дальнем углу, − сообщил он на ухо Грегу низким и хриплым голосом. − Кстати, меня зовут Карл. А выпивка за счёт заведения. − Откинувшись назад, он кокетливо подмигнул Грегу и выхватил одну из банкнот. − Но я не откажусь от чаевых. − Карл отошёл в дальний конец бара, с тлеющим взглядом помогая кому-то ещё, оставив Грега в оцепенении.

Придя в себя, Грег пробрался сквозь толпу, заметив Джона и Шерлока за маленьким столиком. Они выглядели расслабленными и раскрасневшимися, на лбу у обоих блестел пот. Шерлок снял пиджак и расстегнул две верхние пуговицы рубашки. Рука Джона лежала у Шерлока на плечах, а пальцы рассеянно перебирали скользкий от пота локон над его ухом.

Глядя на них, Грег почувствовал укол зависти. Он стряхнул её и поставил напитки на стол.

− Коктейль, парни? − сказал он, откашлявшись из-за резких интонаций в голосе. Приготовившись к обжигающему умозаключению Шерлока, Грег с облегчением вздохнул, когда детектив едва взглянул в его сторону.

− Спасибо, Джордж. − Он протянул руку и взял один из бокалов, игриво поднеся его к открытому рту Джона, поймав того на середине смеха. Бокал накренился, большая часть выпитого пролилась мимо губ Джона, и Шерлок бросился вперёд, чтобы поймать языком каплю, стекающую по его подбородку.

Вместо того чтобы призвать их к ответу, Грег просто вздохнул и потянулся за своим бокалом. Напиток был острым и тёмным, и он опрокинул его, прежде чем бросил быстрый взгляд через плечо на бар. Карл возился с компанией мужчин, разливая виски под восторженные крики своих клиентов.

Когда он снова повернулся к Шерлоку и Джону, Грег увидел, что Джон поднял оставшийся бокал, но потом остановился и нахмурился. Поднеся бокал к лицу, он моргнул и оторвал ото дна листок бумаги.

− Кто такой Серебряный? − ошеломлённо спросил он. Грег наклонился над столом, чтобы забрать листок, перевернул и в шоке уставился на него. На немного мокром от конденсата листке был нацарапан номер телефона. Там было написано _«Позвони мне, Серебряный. ;) − Карл»_

Откашлявшись, Грег пробормотал:

− Вероятно, это предназначалось для кого-то другого.

Притворяясь беспечным, он сунул записку в карман, стараясь не обращать внимания на язвительный взгляд Джона. К счастью, Шерлок отвлёк его, проведя языком по щеке Джона и прошептав что-то, чего Грег, к счастью, не расслышал.

− Чёрт возьми, − проворчал он, хватая пиво, чтобы отвлечься. − Я надеюсь, вы двое не были так развязны на мальчишнике Джона.

Его внимание переключилось с шеи Джона, и Шерлок изогнул бровь.

− Как ты думаешь, почему свадьбу отменили?

Грег бросил на Джона недоверчивый взгляд, но тот, поскольку алкоголь явно действовал, только хихикнул.

− Чёрт побери, − вздохнул Грег, получив резкую самодовольную ухмылку от Шерлока, прежде чем тот снова повернулся к Джону и прошептал ему на ухо что-то непристойное.

К тому времени, как они добрались до следующего паба, Грег начал терять терпение. Его уровень алкоголя был далеко не так высок, чтобы справиться с продолжающимся практическим подходом Шерлока и Джона к ночи, и их очевидная любовь начала его утомлять.

− Ладно, ребята, − сказал он, когда они закончили второй раунд. − Я думаю, что пришло время закругляться.

− М-р-ф... − невнятно пробормотал Джон, не поднимая головы с плеча Шерлока. − Надо бы сходить в туалет, _на пару минут_.

Шерлок попытался последовать за ним, к ужасу Грега, и заскулил, когда он схватил его за руку и толкнул обратно на сиденье. 

− Но _Гэвин_... Мне тоже нужно в _туалет_.

− Нет. Чёрт возьми, ты можешь подождать. − Он поймал детектива и заставил его снова сесть. − Кроме того, я могу сказать, когда ты лжёшь.

Шерлок надулся, скрестив руки на груди и пьяно покачиваясь. Подозрения Грега подтвердились, когда через пять минут Джон вернулся с озадаченным и разочарованным видом.

− Шерлок, я думал, мы собирались...

− Нет! − перебил Грег, заглушая его слова. − Ничего подобного. Пора уходить! − Он схватил Джона и Шерлока за руки и потащил их прочь, оставив деньги на столе.

Затащить их на заднее сиденье кэба оказалось нелегко, и Грег с громким вздохом устроился на пассажирском сиденье. Когда кэбмен изогнул брови в молчаливом вопросе, Грег только покачал головой и, назвав адрес Бейкер-стрит, пробормотал:

− Не спрашивайте.

Вскоре всем в кабине стало ясно, почему он решил сесть впереди, так как с заднего сиденья донёсся громкий вздох, за которым последовал протяжный стон. Кэбмен смотрел прямо перед собой, нахмурившись и напрягшись. Вздохнув, Грег повернулся и посмотрел через плечо.

− Держи свои руки при себе, Джон! А ты, Шерлок, вернись на своё место и пристегни ремень! Клянусь богом, я снова брошу вас обоих в тюрьму, если придётся.

Тихое «Прости, Грег» встретило его гневные слова, почти заглушённые расстроенным нытьём Шерлока.

− Боже, − пробормотал кэбмен, когда Грег повернулся к нему. − У вас и так дел по горло, да?

Мрачно глядя в окно, Грег прищурился.

− Приятель, вы даже не представляете.

Грег никогда ещё не был так счастлив, увидев знакомую чёрную дверь дома 221В. Он с трудом вытащил Шерлока и Джона из кабины кэба, отмахнувшись от предложения водителя о помощи. Он расплатился с кэбменом, дал ему щедрые чаевые и стащил двух пьяных мужчин с тротуара.

Всю дорогу до двери Шерлок висел на Джоне, как липучка. Джон то хихикал, то стонал, а Шерлок проводил языком по его шее.

− Чёрт возьми, − рявкнул Грег, вынужденный рыться в карманах Джона в поисках ключей. − Не могли бы вы хоть _на секунду_ оторвать руки друг от друга?

Шерлок перестал ощупывать талию Джона, чтобы посмотреть Грегу прямо в глаза и заявить:

− Нет.

Закатив глаза, Грег наконец вытащил ключи из джинс Джона.

− Конечно, нет. Надо было сообразить, что я прошу слишком многого.

Выражение лица Шерлока сменилось на довольное и мечтательное; он покачивался, положив подбородок на плечо Джона, который выглядел совершенно уставшим. 

− Да, − рассеянно промурлыкал он, обхватив длинными руками торс Джона.

В ответ Грег только тихо вздохнул, повернулся и вставил ключ в замок, а потом распахнул дверь и подтолкнул двух пьяных будущих мужей в прихожую. Почти сразу же Шерлок споткнулся о ковёр, увлекая за собой Джона. Они упали с глухим стуком и остались лежать. Джон растянулся на длинных ногах Шерлока.

− Думаете, вы двое доживёте до утра? − огрызнулся Грег, с досадой глядя на них. Джон посмотрел на него снизу вверх, прикрыл глаза и кивнул с каким-то одурманенным выражением лица.

− Возможно, − ответил он, уже работая над ремнём Шерлока.

Грег поморщился.

− Господи, неужели ты не можешь подождать до тех пор, пока вы не доберётесь до квартиры? − Его слова ничуть не помешали Джону вытащить ремень Шерлока из брюк, и тот вздохнул, раскинув руки по обе стороны от себя. − Не позволяйте вашей хозяйке видеть, как вы лапаете друг друга.

− Миссис Хадсон у своих сестёр, − ответил Джон, невнятно выговаривая слова. Шерлок с энтузиазмом кивнул, приподнимая бёдра, когда Джон начал стягивать с него узкие брюки.

Снова закатив глаза, Грег заворчал:

− Повезло ей. Ладно, по крайней мере, подожди, пока я уйду, прежде чем начнёшь снимать с Шерлока штаны... А-а-а... они сняты. Чёрт возьми, держите себя в руках, ребята, ох. Ладно, этого более чем достаточно... _нет_ , Джон, не падай на него, пока я всё ещё стою здесь... Ну, хорошо, пока!

Грег резко повернулся и захлопнул за собой дверь. Стоя на тротуаре, он с силой потёр ладонями закрытые глаза. Не было никакого способа не видеть то, что он только что видел, но, возможно, если он _действительно_ напьётся, то сможет избежать кошмаров. Он мог бы прожить всю свою жизнь, не видя, как губы Джона растягиваются, чтобы... _нет_. Нет, это было более чем достаточно.

Шагая по тротуару, Грег мысленно перебирал в памяти вечер, пытаясь отвлечься от неожиданной демонстрации порнофильмов, происходившей прямо у дверей квартиры Джона и Шерлока.

Его мысли снова вернулись к гей-бару и мимолётному чувству зависти при виде того, как Джон и Шерлок были совершенно одурманены друг другом. Засунув руки в карманы, он зашагал к метро, нахмурив брови.

Прошел почти год с тех пор, как он расстался с бывшей женой, а он всё ещё не вернулся к игре в свидания. Записка Карла прожгла дыру в кармане, и он обнаружил, что вытащил её, сжимая пальцами край сгиба. На вид бармену было не больше двадцати, тот был значительно моложе самого Грега, которому уже перевалило за пятьдесят, с седыми волосами и больной спиной.

Но Карл назвал его Серебряным, и Грег солгал бы, если бы не признался, что когда их взгляды встретились, он почувствовал явное возбуждение.

Может быть, здесь ему не нужно было слишком много думать. Может быть, подобно Шерлоку и Джону, ему следует оставить всё как есть.

Увидев станцию метро, Грег сунул листок с номером телефона обратно в карман. Он поймал себя на том, что насвистывает, а уголки его губ тронула лёгкая улыбка. Воздух был приятно тёплым для января.


End file.
